


Happy birthday, Percival

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A fantastic family [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Loving Marriage, M/M, Out of Character, Parent Newt Scamander, Parent Original Percival Graves, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Two different birthdays in the life of Percival Graves





	Happy birthday, Percival

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

 _1915_.

Head auror Percival Graves woke up and sighed. It was his birthday. Another year gone. Another year of him working his butt off to become the Director of Magical Security. He was so close to that goal, he could feel it. He just had to work even harder. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something, but he didn't know what. He sighed again, before finally getting up.

Getting ready for work, he walked through the empty apartment. He had the family mansion, but he didn't need it for just him. Maybe, he would have a family of his own one day, but he honestly doubted it. Who would want a family with a grump like him? He sighed and shook his head. He had different things on his mind than to think about the love- and family life that he didn't have. 

Apparating to the alley next to the MACUSA building, he went in and walked straight to the auror office. Some of the people greeted him and wished him a happy birthday if they remembered and he nodded at them, but made no small talk as he sat down at his desk. There had been a big case the day before, so there was a lot of paperwork to work through. Percival hated it, but it came with the job.

During lunch, he got a small cupcake from the cafeteria to celebrate his birthday. Percival smiled at them and thanked them, before devouring the cupcake and going back to work. At the end of the day, the load of paperwork had diminished slightly and everyone went home. Back in his apartment, Percival ate a small dinner by himself. The feeling of him missing something was always bigger at times like this.

If only he knew what he was missing, that would be great. After dinner, he went over some more paperwork, before going to bed. Lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, he smiled dryly. Tomorrow, Theseus Scamander was coming for a visit  and he was bringing his younger brother with him for the first time. "Happy birthday to me." He muttered sarcastically, before rolling over and falling asleep.

\------------

_1928_

Percival was roughly woken up by two small bodies jumping on the bed, letting out a grunt in the process. "Happy birthday, daddy!" Marion and Modesty chorused happily. Percival let out a laugh as his brain caught up to the situation. "Thank you, my darlings. Now, could you please get off me? You two are crushing my legs." He said and the two girls got off the bed with loud giggles. 

"I tried to stop them, but they didn't listen." Credence said, coming in with Newt and carrying a tray. Percival smiled and took the tray over, seeing that it contained his favourite breakfast. "Thank you, my boy." He said, before digging in. His family sat around him on the bed, the girls leaving for a moment to get their presents. Newt banished the tray to the kitchen once he was done, before kissing him. 

"Happy birthday, love." He whispered after they broke apart. Percival smiled at him in gratitude as Marion and Modesty came into the room with their self-made presents. Modesty climbed on the bed was a pretty drawing of different flowers on which she had clearly done her best. Percival hugged her tightly. "Thank you, my little foal. I love you so much." He whispered. Modesty smiled at him before a nervous Marion came closer with a letter. 

Percival carefully read through it and his eyes teared up at one line in particular. _"I love you, daddy and I'm so glad that I got you in my life."_ He looked at his daughter and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her "I love you too, my little bird. Thank you." He whispered. Marion giggled and buried her face in his chest. Percival pulled Modesty closer as well and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the moment.

"I didn't know what to give you, so I helped papa with the breakfast." Credence said and Percival smiled at him. "That's alright, Credence." He replied, grabbing his arm and squeezing it briefly, before holding onto Modesty again. After several minutes, they finally got out of bed and went downstairs. The mansion that Percival never thought he would share was now his primary home.

He still owned the apartment and he and Newt sometimes used it for a quiet evening with Tina and Queenie watching their children. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Newt bringing out a birthday cake and smiled when he, Marion, Modesty and Credence singing a horribly off-key, but heartfelt rendition of "happy birthday to you." He laughed and blew out the candles with his children. 

As he had resigned his job, he had the full day to himself to spend with his family. Theseus and Leta came by with their son. Tina, Queenie and Jacob visited too. Theseus told his nieces and nephew about some of his cases that he had done. Percival was watching them, his arms around his husband and relaxing. "Now, this is life." He muttered and Newt looked up from where he was learning against his chest with a smile.

"Better than what you had before?" He asked in an innocent tone and Percival smiled down at him. "Much better." He replied, before resting his forehead against his husband's. Newt chuckled and nudged him with his nose, before turning his head and continuing to listen to his brother's stories. Percival rested his cheek against the top of his husband's head as he listened as well. 

That evening, Newt made a delicious dinner with help from his brother and son. Modesty and Marion helped Tina and Queenie set the table. After they all sat down, Percival smiled at the sight. His family. This what he had been missing all those years. The feeling of belonging somewhere and having a family. He really had to thank Theseus for this one day. If he hadn't introduced him to Newt that day, none of this would've happened. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a piece of food hitting him in the face. He looked up and saw Modesty looking at him with a small smirk. "I had to do something to get your attention. You didn't hear me call you." She said. Percival scowled at her. "Why you little-" He said, before throwing a piece of food back at her. This was the start of a food fight without any sides whatsoever. Everyone got hit by everyone. 

Their guests left after dinner and the family had the rest of the evening to spent together. They played several games and had a lot of fun. Soon enough, it was bedtime for the girls and Percival tucked them in himself, even though they were already ten years old and would start Ilvermorny soon. When he was tucking Modesty in, he spoke up. "What did you want to say when you threw food at me?" He asked.

Modesty looked up at him. "I wanted to know if you were alright. You looked completely lost in thought." She replied. Percival smiled at her. "I'm fine, my little foal. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, your siblings, your aunts and uncles and your papa in my life." He whispered, kissing her forehead and making her giggle. "Now, go to sleep and don't make me catch you reading a book again." Percival said sternly .

Modesty nodded and turned on her side,. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Carefully standing up, Percival crossed the hall to Marion's room. The girl was waiting for him and reading a book. She looked up at hearing him enter and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Lights out, sweetheart." He whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed and making sure that she was comfortable.

Marion nodded and put her book away. "I love you, daddy." She whispered and Percival smiled at her. "I love you too, my little bird." He replied, kissing the tip of her nose. Marion smiled, before closing her eyes and falling asleep like her sister. Percival carefully brushed a lock of her hair away and simply looked at her. Soft knocking on the door made him look up to see Newt standing in the doorway.

"Credence has gone to bed as well." The red haired wizard said, coming to stand next to him and the both of them looked at their daughter. "When did she grow so much?" Percival whispered and Newt smiled at him. "Time flies, love. Everyone knows that." He replied, before gently grabbing his husband's hand and pulling him out of the room. Percival went willingly with him. Lying in bed, Newt hovered over him with a smirk on his face.

"And now, my birthday present." He said, before passionately kissing him. A few hours later, they were snuggling together, both completely exhausted. Newt nodded off quickly, but Percival stayed awake for a bit longer, savouring the feeling of his husband lying in his arms. This was so much better than what he had before. He had a husband and a family, who loved him. "Happy birthday to me." He whispered, before falling asleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I updated this series, so here's another one-shot. I'm afraid that updates will be slow as I'm slowly running out of inspiration.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
